


Кто ты?

by Gevion



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна — её новый бог. Бог, который хочет видеть её не счастливой, а сильной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто ты?

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву-2013

Когда уже остывшая вода из термоса льётся в волчий след, со дна ямки поднимается рыжеватый осадок, в котором хорошо видны мелкие комки глины и остатки высохших трав вперемешку с дорожной грязью. Кристина морщится, но все же опускается на колени и делает глоток. Вода прокатывается по пересохшему горлу. Она на удивление безвкусна, в ней нет неприятной землистой горечи, но нет и неуловимого вкуса чего-то, что напоминало бы о зове луны и непривычном жаре, расползающемся по всему телу. Поэтому, отряхивая прилипшие к джинсам жухлые листья, Кристина не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха: всё слишком обычно, и разве не должен был ритуал привести к немедленным изменениям? 

Лесная дорога по-осеннему тиха и, несмотря на час, когда школьники возвращаются домой, безлюдна. Ей кажется, что в оглушающей тишине она слышит слишком быстрый стук своего сердца. Кристина ещё раз оглядывается по сторонам: ей не хочется, чтобы кто-то посторонний её сейчас видел. И дело не в том, что она боится прослыть сумасшедшей — как будто никто раньше не называл её так и за гораздо менее странные поступки — просто её раздражает отсутствие результата. Глупо не то, что она верит в оборотней, а то, что она приняла за чистую монету бредни, написанные в ветхой книге, которую годами не снимали с полки в местной библиотеке. Наверняка она была сочинена каким-нибудь безумцем, трясущимся каждое полнолуние из страха за свою душонку, но не видевшим ни разу кого-то, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на оборотня. Писатель должен знать мотивы, думает Кристина, писатель должен испробовать всё. Иначе он не имеет права слова.

* * *

То, что у неё получилось, Кристина понимает только бледным утром после полнолуния. Ночь ушла, но её присутствие всё ещё ощущается в усилившихся запахах, в плотной завесе тумана, рассеивающейся только у самых верхушек деревьев. Залитый молочным дымом лес кажется гораздо более страшным, чем тот, который она знает по вечерним прогулкам. Лес словно ждёт, когда кто-то найдёт новое тело, приберегаемое, как драгоценный подарок. Он жаждет снова обрести над людьми власть, всколыхнуть в них уснувший с древних времён страх.

Первое, что она замечает — промозглый холод. Босые ноги запачканы в глине и травяном соке, кожа на них кажется задубевшей, такой же неживой, как налипшие на неё листья. Руки исцарапаны, некоторые ногти сломаны, другие зазубрились. Кристина прислушивается к себе, пытаясь почувствовать прилив сил, которые должна была бы дать ей луна. Она не чувствует ничего. 

В тот же день Кристина понимает, что для неё всё было кончено уже в тот момент, когда она испила воды из волчьего следа. Нет никакого абсолютной силы, приобретаемой за плату. Плату своим лицом, телом, душой, даже именем. Это болезнь, вызревающая целый месяц и прорывающаяся на тридцатый день лунного цикла. И вместо гноя выходит _оно_ — это яростное, наболевшее, неосознанное и оттого гораздо более сильное, чем когда-либо. 

День за днём луна словно вытягивает все соки из её тела, наполняя его ими только на несколько часов в полнолуние. Луна всё видит, знает о её обмане, не позволяя своей силе в неё влиться. Кристина не достойна превращения, она не заслужила другого имени. Она — лишь подобие настоящего оборотня, его тень. Она — калека.

* * *

Когда после случая — по-другому она это не называет — в лесу, пробравшись домой тайно, как воровка, она старается как можно быстрее отмыться, вычесать из спутавшихся волос комки шерсти и мусор, Кристина видит ещё одно доказательство своей ущербности: в зеркале отражаются её руки, перебирающие волосы, махровый халат, запачканный грязью и кровью, исцарапанная шея. Но её лица нет. Оно смазано, вместо него — пятно с неразличимыми чертами, и если бы не крайняя степень утомления, вряд ли бы Кристина смогла сохранить остатки рассудка. Позже она понимает: для неё больше нет не только _её_ лица.

Каждый выход на улицу становится мучительным испытанием: мимо неё проходят люди, нескончаемый поток людей в странных масках, с тёмными впадинами вместо глаз, со щелями вместо ртов. Она пытается научиться различать их по походке, по одежде, голосу, но все голоса звучат одинаково, все слова сливаются в мешанину из звуков. 

Хуже всего ей приходится с Алисой и Алексой. И если учитывать, что она проводит с ними большую часть своего дня, Кристина практически живёт в аду. Они разные. Она _знает_ это. Но не видит. Глаза отказывают ей. Когда они щебечут о платьях и коктейлях, больше всего на свете ей хочется заставить их молчать. 

— Милая, ты в порядке? 

Кристина догадывается о сути вопроса только по интонации.

— Кто ты? 

Желание схватить Алису — или это Алекса? — за горло и встряхнуть изо всех сил становится практически непреодолимым.

— Что? 

Наверняка сейчас они одинаково недоуменно распахивают глаза, смешно округляя их.

— Кто ты? — повторяет Кристина. 

Её ясные карие глаза сейчас мутны настолько, что кажется, кто-то поднял со дна всю тину. В них не разглядеть зрачков. Кожа век воспалилась, словно под ней что-то зреет, ждёт своего часа. 

Луна — её новый бог. Бог, который хочет видеть её не счастливой, а сильной.

* * *

За пару дней до того, как Кристина не сможет больше себя контролировать, она уже предчувствует то, что скоро произойдёт. Угадывает это по ломоте во всем теле, в мышцах, в костях. Где-то ещё глубже, там, где оно спит. Дышать размеренно становится всё труднее, сердце бьётся неровно, сбиваясь с привычного ритма, то задерживая кровь, то проталкивая её по артериям и венам слишком быстро. Голова кружится, перед глазами периодически встаёт красная пелена. Слух ухудшается, в уши словно воды налили, и Кристине всё время приходится будто выныривать на поверхность. Будь она человеком, вряд ли бы смогла это пережить. Будь она _только_ человеком.

Накануне полнолуния всё внезапно меняется. Она начинает различать нюансы в запахах. Лица уже не выглядят, как грубые маски. В них проступает индивидуальность. С каждым часом туман рассеивается, до тех пор, пока в какой-то определённый момент картинка не становится настолько болезненно чёткой, что режет глаза. В голове проносится одна-единственная мысль: _вот оно_. И Кристина перерождается.

* * *

Все органы чувств сходят с ума. Это ощущается, как долгожданный глоток воздуха после длительного кислородного голодания, и если она остановится, то её — то, чем она сейчас является — разорвёт на месте от переизбытка ощущений. Поэтому она бежит так быстро, как только может. Ей нельзя терять время: ночь пройдёт, и на следующий месяц она снова станет оглохшей и ослепшей тенью. Если бы она только могла оставить для себя самой подсказки, позволяющие сохранить возможность различать хотя бы близких. Ей это нужно, смертельно необходимо. Она бы всё сделала ради этого.

Она и делает. Мягко прочерчивает линию на горле Алексы и под рёбрами Алисы, едва касаясь кожи. Всего лишь царапины, кажется ей. Они и сами не заметят. А Кристина сможет разделить для себя хотя бы их, выделить каждую из безликой толпы. Эта идея буквально зудела у неё в мозгу последние дни, не давая связно мыслить. Облегчение, которое она испытывает, оставляя эти метки, ни с чем не сравнимо.

* * *

Когда на следующий день Том приходит в палату, она как и прежде сидит на кровати в пижаме, поджав ноги и бездумно перебирая седые пряди, но _той_ Кристины больше нет. Так же, как и его дочерей, растерзанных накануне. Его руки до сих пор дрожат и пахнут металлом. Накануне он зажимал ими рану, из которой хлестала кровь, на шее Алексы. Алиса в это время лежала по диагонали от сестры, медленно остывая. 


End file.
